RWBYO
by Gideon Wyeth
Summary: Naruto perece luego de derrotar a Sasuke en la Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Sin embargo, la eternidad no es su siguiente destino ya que se le otorga una segunda oportunidad de volver a nacer en un mundo distinto, en el seno de una familia de leyendas. Very Powerful Naruto. Harem. AU.
1. Prólogo : Una segunda oportunidad

Notas del Autor: ¡Hola mis preciados y fieles lectores! Acá estoy de vuelta, trayéndoles otro fic para ustedes. Si sí, sé que debería haber actualizado God of Yokai y Warrior of Kami, pero simplemente no pude forzarme a hacerlo. Es como si no pudiera pensar en otra cosa más que esta historia por el momento, pero seguro que la inspiración volverá pronto... algún día...

De cualquier modo, esto va a hacer Naruto x Harem, aunque todavía no sé qué chicas voy a incluir (además del equipo RWBY) aunque ya lo veremos más adelante.

Por ahí encontrarán escenas un poco gráficas, pero creo que es correcto considerando la clasificación de este fic (M) probablemente hasta escriba lemons en el futuro.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Soy pobre, y si no puedo comprarme ni una laptop decente menos puedo comprar los derechos de Naruto o de RWBY T.T.

* * *

 **Prólogo : Una segunda oportunidad**

* * *

El valle del fin... Un lugar que había presenciado batallas épicas, como la del Shodaime Hokage vs Uchiha Madara y Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha — dos combates cuyos contrincantes eran tan poderosos que hacían temblar la tierra misma con sus ataques.

Aún con una guerra en curso, aquel sitio que contenía la historia más importante de Konohagakure había salido ileso de toda la destrucción y caos que se sembraba no muy lejos de ahí...

Hasta ahora.

Dos shinobis habían arribado a la enorme cascada hacía tan solo algunos minutos, pero ya los signos del enorme poder que poseían ambos se podían observar repartidos por todos lados. Las estatuas de Madara y Hashirama Senju apenas se mantenían en pie, con algunos agujeros en la zona inferior y central.

"Hah... Hah..."

"..."

Naruto Uzumaki jadeó en silencio mientras observaba como la sangre caía por la comisura derecha del labio de su oponente, Sasuke Uchiha, quien tenía el rostro hinchado y lleno de cortes. Su propio estado no era mejor que el del Uchiha, pero aún así ninguno de los dos se resignaba a caer.

"Creo que no tiene sentido retrasar más lo inevitable."

"Lo único que es inevitable aquí... ¡Es que vas a caer Sasuke!", exclamó el Uzumaki, accediendo al último atisbo de chakra que el Kyuubi le enviaba a su adolorido y magullado cuerpo. "¡No importa si tengo que matarte, pero no dejaré que destruyas todo lo que hemos trabajado tanto por conseguir!"

"Je... Jajaja... ¡JA! ¡Me das asco Naruto! Tienes tanto poder, poder para controlarlo todo, para **_destruirlo_** todo, y aún así lo utilizas para protegerlos a ellos... ¿¡A ellos, los que te dieron la espalda y te mostraron nada más que odio desde que naciste!?"

El aludido descendió la mirada hasta enfocarla en el agua debajo de sus pies, su cabello rubio ocultó la mitad de sus facciones por un momento. "Incluso aunque así fuera, hay muchas personas inocentes ahí fuera que jamás me conocieron pero que debo proteger por igual. Porque todos, y me refiero a todos, somos parte de este mundo."

Sasuke frunció profundamente el ceño ante las palabras de su más odiado rival. Era claro que Naruto era demasiado débil como para convencerlo de gobernar aquel mundo de Tsukuyomi con él, y por lo tanto, debería ser eliminado. "No me dejas elección. Tendré que usar el Kagutsuchi para exterminarte de una vez por todas."

Mientras el Uchiha formaba un orbe de fuego negro en su mano izquierda, el Uzumaki comenzó a reunir todo el chakra que pudo. "Que así sea."

 ** _'¡Gaki, te enviaré todo mi poder restante! ¡No lo desperdicies!'_**

Naruto asintió internamente. _'Gracias, Kurama.'_

Apenas cerró el enlace mental con el Kyuubi, su mano derecha comenzó a crear un Rasengan ligeramente distinto del usual, con un color anaranjado cubriendo la esfera de energía. El rubio entrecerró los ojos en precaución mientras observaba con atención al Uchiha, algo que Sasuke imitó al instante.

De repente, ambos rivales arremetieron hacia delante, manteniendo sus manos hacia atrás para poder darle impulso a sus ataques en el momento en el que estuvieran cerca el uno del otro. Sus piernas, reforzadas con chakra, seguían recorriendo la distancia que los separaba a ambos de su destino final, uno que quedaría en la historia de todas las Naciones Elementales.

Los 3 segundos que tardaron en ponerse frente a frente fueron los más largos que ambos hubiesen vivido jamás. En tal lapso de tiempo, flashes del pasado inundaron las mentes de los shinobi — Naruto tuvo imágenes de su solitaria y melancólica infancia, de cómo logró convertirse en ninja y las mil y una aventuras que siguieron después, con el encuentro con Minato y Kushina como los momentos que más atesoraba de su adolescencia.

Quizás, y sólo quizás, si no llegaba a sobrevivir... podría ir con ellos. Donde quiera que estuviesen. _'Touchan... Kaachan...'_ , pensó el rubio, enfocando la vista una última vez en dirección de Sasuke, quien finalmente se encontraba frente a él.

En un silencio aterrador previo al choque, ambos alzaron finalmente sus brazos y los condujeron en dirección al corazón del otro, sabiendo que esta vez —a diferencia de lo ocurrido años atrás en aquel mismo valle— uno de los dos moriría.

"¡KAGUTSUCHI!"

"¡RASENGAN!"

De inmediato, la enorme energía provocada por el choque de ambos ataques produjo una esfera de luz blanca que se extendió hasta los bordes de la cascada, encerrando tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto dentro de la misma. Ambos sentían como la energía alrededor de ellos comenzaba a abrumar sus sentidos, pero el chakra del Kyuubi le daba ligeramente la ventaja al Uzumaki, quien aprovechó el estado del Uchiha y atravesó su ataque con el suyo, atravesando limpiamente el pecho de Sasuke.

"¡Gah!"

El Kagutsuchi del pelinegro se desvaneció al instante, y la vida del oponente del rubio se extinguió inmediatamente. Sin embargo, la energía alrededor de ambos no sólo no se disipó, sino que continuó creciendo más y más, hasta que incluso el minúsculo chakra que aún yacía dentro del cuerpo del Uzumaki se vio absorbida por la misma esfera.

Sin su poder y sin la opción de que el Kyuubi pudiese brindarle un poco de energía para escaparse de la esfera que aún lo mantenía prisionero, Naruto comenzó a sentir como sus párpados rápidamente comenzaban a cerrarse. Su desesperación por mantenerse consciente le brindó algunos segundos más en los que la esfera de poder continuó creciendo — pero, al final, su propia voluntad fue sobrepasada por la situación.

 ** _'¡No te mueras ahora Gaki, ya casi termino de reunir energía!'_**

Naruto sonrió una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre. _'Heh... Parece que sí voy a verlos después de todo, Kaachan, Touchan.'_

 _ **'¡NARUTO!'**_

Pronto, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

(P.O.V Naruto)

* * *

Una oscuridad absoluta se extendía ante mí, aún pese a que momentos antes lo único que podía vislumbrar era un blanco brillante y nada más. Mis ojos, aún en toda aquella negrura, pronto comenzaron a identificar la forma de lo que parecía ser un tejido que se extendía en forma de esfera a mi alrededor.

Mi cuerpo se sentía débil, y... más pequeño que lo que recordaba, y por más que intentase hacer un movimiento para tratar de cambiar mi posición inicial, lo único que conseguía era que mis pies dieran espontáneas patadas contra el suave tejido que me contenía, o que mi cuerpo se sacudiera en un ligero temblor. Quizás todo eso se debía a la especie de líquido cálido que limitaba mis movimientos, pero que también me impedía respirar. Sin embargo, era como si no lo necesitara en absoluto.

Incluso traté de abrir la boca y hablar, pero mi lengua no tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para articular con mis labios, y mi garganta solo pudo expulsar un gorgoteo como si se tratase de un—

 _'Soy un bebé'_ , reconocí al fin mentalmente, moviendo los ojos en la medida que me fue posible para tratar de probar mi teoría. _'¿Pero... cómo? Lo último que recuerdo era ver a Sasuke morir por mi ataque. ¿Acaso estoy en la otra vida?_ '

No, aquello no parecía ser correcto. Después de todo, si estaba en el vientre materno, eso significaba que no estaba muerto — quizás Kami me había dado una segunda oportunidad para vivir mi vida de otra forma. Quizás...

De repente, oí voces de distintas personas provenientes del exterior, con un grito proveniente de lo que rápidamente identifiqué como la garganta de mi actual madre (fuera quien fuera). Los músculos del vientre, actuando al compás de sus gritos de dolor, comenzaron a tratar de empujar mi cómodo hogar hacia abajo, rompiéndolo en el proceso.

Sentí algo de emoción por lo que estaba a punto de venir, pero sin embargo la experiencia de nacer me aterraba. Después de todo, era la primera vez que podía ver lo que ocurriría en mi propio parto con lujo de detalles.

Pronto, las paredes se volvieron más estrechas y el descenso se hizo más complicado. No sentía dolor, pero la sensación de ser empujado hacia abajo me causaba cierta incomodidad. Mi cabeza, la cual apuntaba en dirección de la salida, me permitió vislumbrar una luz brillante que provenía de afuera.

Ya faltaba poco.

* * *

(P.O.V Normal)

* * *

"¡Puje!"

Un alarido desgarrador resonó en la sala de partos del hospital, donde una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño largo hacía un esfuerzo sobrenatural para tratar de expulsar de su cuerpo al que sería su primer hijo. Su mano derecha se sujetaba fuertemente de la de su esposo, un hombre de pelo corto dorado y ojos azul zafiro que sonreía en un intento por confortar a la mujer.

"Vamos Ginebra, ya casi está. Tu puedes."

"¡No estas siendo de mucha ayuUUUUdaaa ahora mismo Arturo!", gritó la llamada ginebra, para luego cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes por el dolor que le provocaba la situación.

"Lo siento, lo siento", dijo el hombre, volteando la cabeza hacia un costado. En dirección hacia los doctores. "¿Qué tal va todo por ahí?"

"Bien señor, ya casi... ah, ahí está. ¡Aguarde señora, ya casi lo tenemos!"

Ante aquellas palabras, Ginebra usó todas sus fuerzas y finalmente sintió como el bebé se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo.

"Ya casi..."

"Hah, ¡te tengo!"

Luego, al no sentir las contracciones, la mujer se desplomó contra la cama, jadeante. Su esposo, Arturo, observó con una sonrisa ligera cómo un doctor sostenía un pequeño bulto con cabello rubio que gemía ligeramente en los brazos del hombre. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa se desvaneció al percatarse que —de hecho— el bebé no estaba llorando.

Los doctores se miraron unos a otros y después al bebé, que se movía esporádicamente en los brazos del primero. "¿O-Ocurre... algo malo...?", preguntó de repente Ginebra entre jadeos, entrecerrando los ojos mientras los dirigía en dirección de su bebé.

"Esto es muy raro."

"Ajá, de lo más inusual."

"Pero... no parece haber nada mal con él."

Uno tras otro, los debates continuaron acerca de por qué aquel niño no sólo no lloraba, sino que ahora tenía los ojos normalmente abiertos y observaba con una precisión y curiosidad que sólo un chico mayor a 4 años podría haber exhibido. Incluso comprobaron sus signos vitales, y le palparon la zona de la garganta, para tratar de descubrir si existía algún problema con el tracto vocal.

Sin embargo, nada.

"¿¡Por qué no me dicen que está ocurriendo!? ¡QUIERO A MI BEBÉ!", exclamó la hermosa mujer de repente, cubriéndose de un aura obscura que aterró a todos los presentes, aún incluso sorprendiendo a un Naruto con cuerpo de bebé y mentalidad adulta.

Aterrorizado, el doctor que sostenía al pequeño rubio lo llevó hacia su madre, quien inmediatamente lo arrebató de las manos temblorosas del médico y lo colocó contra su pecho. Arturo y su esposa observaron como los demás se marchaban de la sala de partos para luego volver la mirada a su primogénito. "Míralo, es precioso."

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa paternal y apoyó la cabeza suavemente contra la de su esposa. "Sí..."

"Deberíamos nombrarlo", dijo Ginebra con felicidad presente en cada rasgo de su rostro.

A su lado, el padre asintió. "Heh, no soy muy bueno con los nombres. Te lo dejo a ti."

Ginebra permaneció en silencio unos instantes mientras el bebé giraba lentamente la cabeza y fijaba sus orbes cerúleos en los de su madre, como si le quisiese comunicar algo con la mirada. De repente, un pensamiento atravesó la mente de la hermosa mujer, quien se sorprendió al principio por la claridad del mismo — sin embargo, no tardó en sonreír nuevamente.

"Naruto."

"¿Hah?"

"Su nombre será... Naruto."

El bebé esbozó una sonrisa, algo que sorprendió enormemente a sus nuevos padres. Por otro lado, ambos comprendieron que aquel chico era especial, puesto que ni siquiera había llorado al nacer y no tenía inconveniente en observarlos con una mirada distinta a la de un bebé recién nacido, como si aquella fuese una mirada de alguien que vivió muchas experiencias en otra vida.

"¿Naruto? ¿Naruto Pendragón? ¿No crees que es un nombre un poco... extraño?", ante una mirada desafiante de su esposa, Arturo exhaló un suspiro. "Bueno bueno, Naruto Pendragón será."

Sin saberlo, aquellos dos habían sido los elegidos para ser los padres de una leyenda. Una que pronto dejaría su huella en el nuevo mundo al que había llegado.

* * *

¡KAI! And... It's done. Sip, hasta acá llegará el prólogo. El capítulo siguiente contendrá la vida de Naruto como hijo de Arturo y Ginebra, los cuales tienen su propia historia en RWBY como podrán imaginar (obviamente inventada por mí jeje) Ambos, aunque no aparecen en la serie, fueron añadidos por mí por la historia que encierra el legendario Arturo y, digamos, su espada.

Creo que empezaré a trabajar en el siguiente capi mañana, pero sino ya veremos. Últimamente la inspiración viene y se va, así que tengo que aprovecharla mientras dure. Ni yo sé que fic tendré en mente al siguiente día.

Como siempre, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas (constructivas, por favor xd)

Se despide atentamente:

Gideon Wyeth.


	2. Capítulo 1 : Volviendo a Cero

Notas del Autor: ¡Estoy de vuelta people! Y, antes que nada, quiero decir que me sorprendió bastante la cantidad de gente que, como yo, le gusta RWBY tanto como para imaginarse a Naruto metido en la historia. O quizás estaban aburridos y entraron a leer de casualidad xD En cualquier caso, les agradezco que se tomaran el tiempo de leer este fic, así como a la gente que lo puso en favoritos, follows y los que dejaron review.

Oh, a propósito **jacsonusumaki18** no pienso (ni pensaba hacerlo) hacer algo tan rutinario y repetido como centrar las parejas en NaruHina o NaruSaku o cualquier chica de Konoha por dos motivos:

1)Naruto se transporta a un nuevo mundo, por lo que es casi imposible de que vuelva a las Naciones Elementales o que sus amigos encuentren la forma de viajar al suyo.

2)Están muy gastadas esas parejas.

Por ende, dejo claro aquí y ahora que esto va a ser Naruto x Team RWBY (Esto es, Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang que entrarían en el Harem) Neo y quizás Velvet. Pyrrha y Nora las veo improbable porque me parece mejor idea ponerlas de pareja con Jaune y Ren, respectivamente, porque sino se haría muy extenso el harem y, así, más difícil de concebir como idea. Ya es bastante difícil planear un harem de la magnitud de 5/6 chicas xD.

Espero que nadie se enoje por esa decisión que tomé.

Y dicho eso, pasemos al fic!

 **Disclaimer** : Como siempre, ni Naruto ni RWBY me pertenecen, así como tampoco las canciones que adjunto al principio y final de cada capítulo ni los personajes o la trama de ambas series.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno : Volviendo a Cero**

* * *

[Opening: RWBY Opening 1/ "This Will Be The Day" de Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams]

* * *

(P.O.V Naruto)

* * *

"Otra vez."

Sujeté fuertemente el mango de la espada de madera que yacía en mi mano derecha para luego arremeter hacia delante, avanzando a grandes velocidades hasta la posición en la que se encontraba mi oponente.

Cuando estuve en una posición que me permitiese acertar un golpe directo, usé el impulso de mi anterior carrera e incliné parte de mi cuerpo hacia la derecha, esquivando el golpe que amenazó con causarme algún que otro daño. Aprovechando que mi oponente se vio forzado ligeramente hacia adelante gracias a la fuerza que aplicó en su movimiento, alcé la espada y golpeé suavemente su nuca con la punta de madera.

El impacto, si bien débil, fue suficiente como para que mi rival en aquella batalla perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su trasero con un gruñido. Trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero no tardó mucho en abandonar sus esfuerzos al ver cómo apuntaba mi arma en dirección de su cara.

"Me rindo", dijo finalmente, para luego agachar la cabeza en señal de decepción.

"...Muy bien hecho Naruto. Tu velocidad y control han mejorado enormemente."

Al oír la voz de mi padre dirigiéndose a mí desde el centro del dojo, relajé mi postura y bajé mi espada, estirando una mano en su lugar en dirección de mi oponente. "Fue un buen combate, Arturia."

"¿Bueno? ¡Pero si no duró más de dos segundos! Es obvio que Arturia no es rival para ti, hijo", exclamó papá lleno de confianza, pero lo ignoré debidamente. Si empezaba a mostrarme confiando y arrogante, entonces me convertiría en alguien orgulloso que se pondría así mismo por encima de los demás.

Arturo, o mi padre actual, era un hombre bueno y justo, pero a veces se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus emociones. Su cabello rubio alborotado era similar al mío, pero el suyo era un poco más largo lo cual le permitía llevarlo con una pequeña cola de caballo; un par de ojos azules, serenos pero al mismo tiempo llenos de experiencia y sabiduría, siempre parecían brillar cada vez que le entusiasmaba algo.

Él vestía una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa blanca, un par de pantalones de combate negros y un cinturón utilitario alrededor de la cintura. Sobre su espalda colgaba la vaina de su espada: Caliburn y Excalibur, respectivamente, eran los nombres de los dos elementos que —en posesión de un guerrero digno— garantizaban increíbles habilidades a su poseedor — en este nuevo mundo, los cazadores creaban y personalizaban sus armas a fin de que se adaptasen mejor a sus habilidades.

Sin embargo, y aunque papá decía que aún no tenía edad para conocer el misterio de Excalibur, había algo... místico y antiguo que emanaba constantemente de la vaina. Sin duda alguna, algo como aquello no podía ser obra ni siquiera del cazador más experimentado.

Mi oponente finalmente elevó la mirada, revelando un rostro inocente el cual le pertenecía a una chica de sólo 6 años sobre el que actualmente yacía un triste puchero. Su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta los hombros, y un par de ojos verdes-azules se hacían visibles sobre una nariz pequeña. "Mou~ Eres muy rápido hermano. A este ritmo serás más fuerte que papá", Arturia tomó mi mano y la ayudé a ponerse de pie.

"Heh, es posible que eso ocurra en el futuro, pero por ahora sigo siendo muy fuerte", dijo papá, aproximándose a paso firme hacia nuestra posición.

Observé por el rabillo del ojo cómo mi hermana menor me sonreía inocentemente. "Quizás tengas razón Arturia. Después de todo, papá ya casi se convierte en anciano."

"¡Hey!"

"Las suposiciones de Arturia y Naruto no están tan alejadas de la realidad, Arturo", expresó una nueva voz, proveniente de una hermosa mujer de cabello marrón largo que apareció por la puerta que llevaba al primer piso de nuestro hogar. "Tu cara ya tiene algunas arrugas..."

Fue difícil aguantar la risa al principio con la reacción de papá, pero la nueva afirmación de mamá provocó que mi hermana y yo soltáramos una sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el dojo. El rostro de mi padre se crispó en una mueca de dolor y vergüenza, pero no dijo nada más. Era obvio que había sido derrotado... al menos, por ahora.

"No es justo", murmuró papá lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escucháramos, con Ginebra guiñándonos un ojo en señal de complicidad. Sin embargo, su aire depresivo desapareció rápidamente al girar en dirección de nosotros otra vez. "Bien, está claro que has sobrepasado mis expectativas Naruto. Realmente eres el hijo de tu padre."

"Gracias", asentí. "Pero, a decir verdad, Arturia fue de gran ayuda en mi entrenamiento."

Giré la mirada en dirección de mi hermana menor, quien se ruborizó ligeramente y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, tratando de ocultar su rostro detrás de mi hombro. Todos los demás sonreímos por la ternura que expresó en aquel gesto, siendo una de las cosas que solía hacer cuando se sentía avergonzada o nerviosa. Según ella, yo era como su gran caballero plateado. "Es verdad. Sin tu hermana, no hubieras tenido con quien practicar. Yo soy demasiado fuerte para ti, después de todo."

Papá soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se cruzaba de brazos, algo que me hizo recordar por un momento a Gai-sensei. Mamá, por otro lado, frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras y colocó sus manos en las caderas de forma desafiante. "¿Oh? ¿Acaso insinúas que yo no podría haber sido el oponente de Naruto en su entrenamiento?"

Tanto yo como Arturia observamos en silencio cómo nuestro padre palidecía de inmediato y comenzaba a agitar las manos enfrente suyo, como negando aquella afirmación. "¡Por supuesto que no Ginebra! ¡Después de todo, tú eres incluso más poderosa que yo!", mamá elevó una ceja en desconfianza, pero su aura maliciosa retrocedió levemente en su cuerpo. "A-Además, alguien necesitaba ayudar a los niños con su entrenamiento de aura. ¿Y quien mejor que tú para hacerlo?"

Aquello finalmente logró calmar a mamá, quien sonrió satisfecha y palmeó suavemente la cabeza de su esposo. "Buen chico", luego, se giró en dirección de nosotros con una sonrisa. "El almuerzo estará listo en un rato. Hasta entonces, tienen el resto de la mañana libre."

"¿¡De verdad!? ¡Gracias, mamá!", exclamamos los dos al unísono, para luego ver como Ginebra nos asentía alegremente y se llevaba a Arturo del dojo, dejándonos solos.

Lo primero que Arturia hizo fue dirigir una rápida mirada por encima de mi hombro hacia la puerta de salida, para luego soltar mi mano y pararse enfrente mío, expectante. "¡Muestrámelo otra vez!"

"¿Hah? ¿Qué cosa?", pregunté, fingiendo no saber a qué se refería.

Mi hermana pisó el suelo con molestia y luego se cruzó de brazos, mostrando un puchero furioso. "¡Tu esfera de luz, quiero verla otra vez!"

Ante aquello, no pude evitar sonreír. Desde aquella vez hacía dos años cuando nuestra madre, Ginebra, nos había guiado en el despertar de nuestras Auras, yo me había reencontrado con un poder no tan extraño para mí. Algo similar al chakra, pero en menor medida, aproximadamente un cuarto del que alguna vez llegué a tener en la Guerra.

Al principio estaba extasiado con la idea de poder reutilizar aquella energía para mis jutsus y/o otras técnicas, mientras que el resto de mi nueva familia se mostraba realmente impresionada de que yo poseyera tal "semblante" — sinceramente, fue una suerte que el mismo se hubiese despertado con mi aura, ya que no me vi forzado a dar explicaciones. Sin embargo, a medida que comencé a practicar ejercicios básicos de control que mi propia madre me impuso para medir el alcance y la cantidad de poder que contenía mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que aquel no era exactamente igual al chakra que todos los shinobis de mi otra vida usaban.

Por un lado, este "semblante" era menor en cuanto a cantidad. Era evidente que el mismo había incrementado con el paso del tiempo, pero supuse que no llegaría ni a la mitad de lo que tenía aún sin usar el chakra del Kyuubi. Aún así, esto suponía una ventaja, ya que —al ser menor cantidad— era más fácil para mi canalizarlo y controlarlo.

Por otro lado, aún restaba ver si mi poder me permitiría utilizar clones de sombra, por ejemplo. El Rasengan, o esfera de luz (como le decía mi hermana), fue la primer técnica que adapté a esta energía al ser prácticamente acumulación de semblante en una mano y rotación del mismo. En menos de una semana, ya podía hacerlo a la perfección.

Todavía tenía que probarla contra un enemigo real o algún objeto de práctica, pero aún tenía que esperar un poco. Después de todo, y con sólo 8 años, no era complicado detectar que el "Rasengan" no tendría un gran impacto hasta que aumentaran mis niveles de semblante; algo que ocurriría a medida que fuese creciendo... o eso esperaba.

"¿Entonces, lo harás?"

La voz de mi adorable hermanita me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, y me encontré de inmediato con una de esas miradas de cachorro que podía hacer que hasta incluso mamá sucumbiera ante las peticiones de Arturia. Con un suspiro, asentí. "Muy bien, lo haré."

"¡Que bien!"

" _Hai, Hai. Lo que digas, Imouto-chan_ ", susurré en mi antiguo idioma, algo que mi hermana pareció pasar por alto de tan emocionada que estaba.

Pronto, tanto yo como Arturia nos encontrábamos sentados frente a frente en el centro del dojo. Echando un último vistazo en dirección de la puerta, tomé una bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos, accediendo a mi poder oculto.

Aún si no tenía una visión de lo que estaba ocurriéndome, pude sentir como mi aura emergía rápidamente desde dentro de mi cuerpo, cubriéndome y llenándome de una sensación que aún ahora, después de dos años de entrenar con ella, me resulta difícil de describir. En cuestión de seguros, el poder que era similar al chakra, pero a la vez distinto, fue puesto a mi entera disposición.

Fue en ese momento que mis ojos se abrieron, notando como un brillo anaranjado iluminaba el dojo por encima de la luz solar que ingresaba por una única ventana. A mi alrededor, un aura de tono naranja recubría mi cuerpo por completo. "¿Estás lista?", le pregunté a Arturia por última vez, ante lo que ella asintió con entusiasmo. Luego, elevé mi brazo derecho hasta que quedó frente al rostro de mi hermanita, redirigiendo lo mejor que pude toda mi energía hasta la palma de mi mano.

Una esfera del mismo color que mi aura se hizo visible en el mismo lugar en el que se canalizó mi semblante, haciendo un sonido sordo y siseante, como el viento. "Rasengan", dije, sosteniendo lo que se parecía al antiguo jutsu de mi primer padre, Minato Namikaze, para que la chica frente a mí lo pudiese ver de cerca.

"Guau. Es tan... bonito", murmuró ella, acercando su rostro lo más que le fue posible sin llegar a hacer contacto con la técnica. Aún si no era tan poderoso como el original, todavía era peligroso. Por si acaso, le había advertido que no lo tocara la primera vez que lo vio.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Arturia era la única que sabía de aquel jutsu. Cierto, no sabía la razón tras la cual se originó el Rasengan, pero mis padres actuales no tenían idea de que yo podía manipular mi semblante de tal manera. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, pero era mejor prevenir que curar. Después de todo, una cosa así requería un control excelente, algo que sería imposible incluso para el chico que pensaban que yo era.

 _'Heh, si sólo supieran...'_

* * *

Por años, lo único que hice fue... escuchar. Escuchar y aprender.

Los primeros meses de mi nueva vida habían sido realmente desesperantes, a decir verdad. Es decir, con un cuerpo débil y sin la capacidad del habla normal, era demasiado pedir que me transportase en dos piernas para poder explorar los alrededores o que retuviera mis... ejem... necesidades básicas para ir al baño — tuvieron que transcurrir dos hasta que pude evitar defecarme encima. Ugh.

Sin embargo, tomé ese tiempo de inactividad para aprender el extraño idioma en el que mis padres hablaban. Era ciertamente diferente al mío, pero con nada más que hacer, pronto entendía bastantes cosas del mismo. Antes de eso, bueno, tuve que aguantar la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que estaban diciendo.

Si no hubiese sido porque Ginebra había dicho mi nombre en la sala de partos, jamás habría podido hacerle saber —a la manera que me fue posible como bebé— que aquel era mi nombre. Por suerte, desde entonces comenzaron a llamarme de tal manera.

Durante este tiempo también intenté varias veces ponerme en contacto con Kurama, pero las numerosas excursiones que realicé hacia el interior de mi mente revelaron que la prisión del Kyuubi estaba, lamentablemente, vacía. Me aterró pensar en lo que podría haberle pasado, aunque pronto llegué a la conclusión que —donde quiera que estuviese en aquel momento— seguro era un mejor lugar.

Cuando por fin pude gatear, comencé a moverme por todos lados, tratando de analizar lo que pudiese del nuevo mundo al que vivíamos. Por otro lado, siempre trataba de convencer a mis padres (con llantos, rabietas e incluso vómitos) que me llevaran con ellos a la ciudad. Así, tuve otra forma de tratar de comprender todo lo que me rodeaba.

Al cumplir mi primer año de vida, ya podía caminar normalmente; bueno, casi. Si bien mis piernas aún estaban en desarrollo y no me permitían ir muy lejos, el poder usarlas me fue de gran utilidad para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. En una ocasión, encontré un espejo que llegaba hasta el piso y lo utilicé para observar mi nueva apariencia, la cual —si mal no recordaba— era exactamente igual a la que solía tener cuando era un niño; mi rostro, sin embargo, era un poco más delgado y varonil a comparación con el original, y tampoco portaba las marcas de zorro en mi cara.

No hay palabras para describir lo aliviado que me sentí al reconocer ese simple hecho.

A veces, aprovechaba una distracción de Ginebra para poder dirigirme al dojo y espiar el entrenamiento de Arturo, quien parecía ser un maestro en el Kenjutsu. Su velocidad y estilo de pelea no tenía igual, así como la gran espada que portaba, y pronto comencé a desear que llegara el día en el que mi padre me enseñase a pelear así.

A los dos años, mi madre dio luz a mi hermana menor, Arturia, lo cual supuso una ligera desviación de la atención de mis padres hacia la recién nacida. Aunque claro, aquello resultó ser la excusa perfecta para aventurarme por mi cuenta hacia la enorme biblioteca de la casa, lugar en el que pasaba muchas horas tratando de aprender a leer por mi cuenta.

Pronto, no sólo podía hablar con soltura (algo que disimulé bastante bien por un tiempo), sino que también podía leer casi cualquier libro que mis padres guardaban — algunas palabras aún me eran desconocidas, pero una vez que cumplí 3 comencé a preguntarle a Ginebra acerca de eso. Gracias a ella y las constantes lecturas, me enteré que estaba en un mundo conocido como Remnant, dentro de uno de los cuatro grandes reinos ubicado al norte del mapa: Atlas.

Mis padres, según me enteré más tarde, habían sido grandes cazadores en sus tiempos de juventud, y sus grandes hazañas eran conocidas en todo Remnant. Juntos, hacían temblar hasta a los mismísimos Grimm, o abominaciones de la naturaleza, que representaban el principal peligro de este mundo. Aunque ahora estaban retirados para cuidarnos, mi padre pertenecía al consejo que gobernaba el reino de Atlas, por lo que a veces se debía ausentar para asistir a una que otra reunión.

Sin duda alguna, el destino me había llevado hasta el seno de una familia que, como la que una vez tuve en mi vida pasada, era considerada una leyenda.

l-l

No fue sino hasta la edad de 5 años cuando mi padre decidió finalmente que tenía la mentalidad suficiente como para empezar a entrenarme. Otorgándome una espada de madera, Arturo me enseñó su estilo de combate ofensivo que utilizaba más la flexibilidad del cuerpo y la velocidad que otra cosa para esquivar los golpes de los enemigos. Este arte, rápido y mortal, requería que el usuario demostrase una gran fuerza y reflejos; de otra forma, el oponente no tendría problema en ver a través de los movimientos y acertar un golpe que bien podría ser el último.

Quizás constituyó una ventaja el hecho de no haber entrenado con una espada antes de aquel momento, por que —en poco tiempo— ya dominaba las bases a la perfección, y ya me adentraba en las formas más avanzadas. Mi padre, sumamente satisfecho, me alentó a medida que progresaba, estando presente en la mayoría de mis sesiones. Cuando no estaba (muchas veces a causa de reuniones con el consejo), Ginebra y una pequeña Arturia de 3 años supervisaban mi entrenamiento con atención.

Un año después, incluso mi propia madre comenzó a tomar un rol más protagónico en lo que ella llamaba "verdadero entrenamiento". Gracias a su ayuda, tanto yo, como Arturia, a quien ya se le permitía entrenar conmigo, despertamos nuestras auras, abriéndonos las puertas hacia un mundo completamente distinto al que conocí en un principio.

* * *

En una mañana tranquila y soleada, con sólo unas pocas nubes en el cielo, papá nos llevó a la sede de la compañía Schnee, la cual extraía y refinaba el elemento conocido como "Dust" que era ampliamente utilizado por los Cazadores de Grimm en una amplia gama de operaciones. El edificio, significativamente más grande que los demás en nuestra ciudad, se alzaba imponente con un logo que se asemejaba a un copo de nieve ubicado en la torre principal.

Al ingresar, Arturia tomó mi mano mientras ambos observábamos el reluciente aspecto que tenía la entrada, con una recepcionista escribiendo en una computadora a pocos metros de nuestra posición. Papá, dirigiéndonos una sonrisa tranquilizadora, nos guió hacia la mujer sentada detrás de un gran escritorio. Cuando estuvimos frente a ella, finalmente nos dirigió la palabra sin siquiera apartar los ojos de la computadora. "Buenas tardes señor Pendragón, el señor Schnee lo espera en los niveles inferiores."

"Eh... Gracias, supongo."

Y sin decir más, nuestro padre nos condujo más allá de la recepción, hasta un punto donde un ascensor resaltaba de los otros dos que yacían a su lado. Observé con cierta curiosidad cómo Arturo pulsaba un botón y el cartel luminoso encima de las puertas iba mostrando diferentes números, cómo si hubiesen muchos pisos antes que el nuestro. "Oi, papá, ¿ahora sí podrías decirnos a qué hemos venido?"

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa y se encogió de hombros. "Todo a su tiempo, Naruto. Todo a su tiempo."

* * *

"...Guau."

Nuestro transporte nos había conducido a las profundidades de la sede de la compañía Schnee, donde un enorme salón se extendía ante nuestros maravillados ojos. Bueno, los míos y los de Arturia — papá parecía no estar impresionado con el aspecto del lugar. Quizás por el hecho de haber venido antes.

El techo, amplio y en forma de triángulo hacia arriba, tenía ventanas largas rectangulares con semicirculos que se extendían frente a frente a cada lado de las dos partes. Cada una de las ventanas, incluso la que yacía al final del salón, estaba finamente ornamentada con hierro negro que se unía para formar el mismo copo de nieve que habíamos visto al principio.

Tanto mi hermana como yo estábamos demasiado anonadados observando la decoración que casi no nos percatamos de que una extraña figura se aproximó hasta nosotros desde la parte más oscura del sitio. "¡Ah, Arturo! ¡Temía que olvidaras nuestra reunión!"

Ante aquella voz tranquila y adulta, mi rostro no pudo evitar girar en dirección de la misma, reconociendo inmediatamente a un hombre de cabello blanco cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás y ojos celestes que nos miraba con serenidad, más no sin un deje de curiosidad. "Eso jamás, mi viejo amigo. Puede que ya no estemos en el Equipo AWGT, pero aún no olvido los combates que solíamos realizar en esta sala... Incluso si el 99,9% de las veces yo resulté vencedor."

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa socarrona mientras ponía ambos brazos detrás de su cuerpo. "Heh, me alegra ver que sigues siendo el mismo fanfarrón de siempre", luego de compartir una carcajada con mi padre, el peliblanco se giró hacia nosotros. "¿Estos son tus hijos?"

"Así es", papá puso una mano sobre mi hombro antes de continuar. "Naruto, Arturia, él es Walter Schnee, presidente de la compañía Schnee. Una de las más importantes a nivel mundial."

"Querrás decir, la más importante."

"Ah, ¿y yo soy el fanfarrón?"

"¿Acaso dije alguna mentira? Mi compañía es la única capaz de abastecer a todo Remnant con el preciado Dust que ahora mismo miles y miles de empleados extraen de las profundidades de Atlas", explicó Walter, hinchando el pello con evidente orgullo. A mi lado, Arturia permanecía en silencio, sujetando mi mano con algo más de fuerza de lo usual. Estaba claro que ella se había dado cuenta de que algo iba a ocurrir pronto, de lo contrario, ¿para qué nos habría traído nuestro padre sino? "En cualquier caso, sería mejor que pasáramos a lo importante. ¡Weiss, ven!"

De repente, una hermosa chica que aparentemente tenía mi edad se hizo visible de entre las sombras, caminando hasta ponerse al lado del que supuse era su padre. Al igual que él, la joven poseía cabello blanco, ojos celestes y piel aterciopelada. Su pelo, a diferencia del de Walter, era más largo, llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda con varios mechones que cubrían su frente y embarcaban ligeramente su rostro.

Ella vestía un brillante vestido blanco con encaje en la zona inferior, así como también un par de botas blancas y un pendante en forma de manzana.

"Naruto, Arturia, déjenme que les presente a Weiss Schnee. Mi hija menor."

No pasé por alto la mención de que aquella chica era la hija menor de Walter, pero aún así no hice nada para evidenciar mis pensamientos. De hecho, y ante un asentimiento por parte de papá, yo y Arturia nos acercamos cautelosamente a la tal Weiss. Mi hermana, si bien precavida, no opuso resistencia cuando la conduje de la mano hacia delante. "Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Pendragón. Y ella es Arturia, mi hermana."

La tal Weiss, si bien era hermosa, parecía carecer de la amabilidad que otras personas poseían incluso a una edad tan temprana. "Tch. Sí sí, eso ya lo dijo mi padre. No tienes por qué repetirlo dos veces. Además, ¿por qué ustedes don van tomados de la mano? ¿Acaso tu hermana no puede cuidarse por si misma?"

Volteé la mirada hacia la unión de nuestras manos por un segundo, para luego encogerme de hombros y fruncir el ceño de forma amenazante. "Hm. Yo que tú haría bien en evitar subestimarla. Después de todo, Arturia es más poderosa de lo que te puedes imaginar."

"¿Oh?", Weiss se acercó un poco más hacia mí, hasta un punto de que lo único que podía ver era su rostro pálido. "Pues yo no creo que ninguno de ustedes sea tan hábil, _rubiecito._ '

El salón se hundió en un repentino silencio de inmediato, con el ambiente volviéndose más tenso con cada segundo que pasábamos en aquel lugar, mirándonos a los ojos de forma desafiante. Esta chica me hacía recordar a Sasuke, perteneciente a uno de los clanes más importantes de la aldea —en este caso, familia— pero con una arrogancia y altanería tal, que eran propios de sus parientes.

Sin embargo, la voz de Arturia interrumpió aquel momento, y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como mi hermana de pronto esbozaba una sonrisa maléfica, algo que pocas veces hacía.

"Vaya Naruto, había oído que la hija del dueño de la compañía Schnee era casi tan perfecta como un copo de nieve...", Arturia hizo una pausa en la que pude percatarme cómo una mueca de arrogancia y orgullo aparecía en el rostro de Weiss, quien se irguió de forma altanera. "...Pero, en realidad, esta niña engreída tiene los modales de un Grimm."

Tuve que morderme el labio para evitar que una carcajada escapara de mi boca, algo que mi padre parecía estar tratando de impedir al mismo tiempo que yo. Con una rápida mirada hacia los Schnee, pude ver como Weiss estaba roja de furia... y cómo su padre exhalaba un suspiro de resignación mientras sacudía la cabeza. "¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!?"

"Ah, quizás fui un poco precipitada... ¡Es claro que tus modales son peores que los de un Grimm!"

Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, metafóricamente, porque en cuestión de segundos yo y papá estábamos rodando en el suelo producto de la incontenible risa. Entre jadeos, pude escuchar como la hija de Walter refunfuñaba y trataba de decir algo, lo que sea, que sirviese para insultar a la chica que acababa de ponerla en ridículo.

Cuando las risas finalmente murieron, me puse de pie mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Igualmente, papá ya estaba devuelta sobre sus dos piernas, parado de tal forma que aparentaba seriedad absoluta e incluso reproche por las palabras de Arturia. Algo irónico, considerando que él mismo se había carcajeado con el comentario.

"¡TÚ!", exclamó de repente Weiss, aparentemente sin poder contenerse más. Su mano bruscamente se movió hacia atrás de su espalda, sacando una espada plateada de quien sabe donde. Luego, y en una impresionante muestra de velocidad, la chica blandió su espada hacia delante, justo hacia la posición en la que se encontraba mi hermana. "¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A OFENDERME!? ¡PAGARÁS POR—!"

Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera impactar en la cabeza de una desprevenida Arturia, hice uso de mi semblante y me interpuse entre ambas, sujetando la muñeca de la peliblanca mientras aún permanecía en el aire. Inmediatamente, escuché jadeos de sorpresa provenientes de todos, menos mi padre, a quien estaba seguro no le sorprendería tal muestra de velocidad.

"¡N-Naruto!"

Mientras forcejeaba con la furiosa Weiss, le dirigí una rápida sonrisa a mi hermana, quien asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás adultos. "Esto será interesante."

"Sin duda alguna", oí a mi padre responderle a Walter, y de inmediato supe que ninguno de los dos haría nada para interrumpir la inminente pelea.

Cuando ya no vi peligro, dejé de aplicar la fuerza necesaria para detener el avance de la peliblanca y di un paso al costado algo que creí que provocaría que Weiss cayera impulsada hacia delante por su propio impulso.

Sin embargo, no sólo no cayó, sino que de inmediato, su mano acomodó la espada en una posición de estocada y se abalanzó hacia delante, casi logrando tomarme por sorpresa. Aún teniendo la experiencia de un shinobi, mi cuerpo todavía no era lo suficientemente flexible y rápido como para simplemente moverme hacia un costado, así que me vi forzado a activar mi semblante nuevamente, usando la nueva velocidad que me proporcionó el "chakra" para desvanecerme en el aire, colocándome justo detrás de una sorprendida Weiss.

Mi oponente, apenas se percató de que me encontraba en tal posición, detuvo su avance estirando la pierna izquierda hacia delante para luego usarla como punto de apoyo para girar su cuerpo en mi dirección. Su espada recortó los metros que nos separaban violentamente, sólo para encontrarse con el aire de la posición en la que hasta hace un momento me encontraba. "¿¡C-Cómo es posible!?", exclamó la chica, irguiéndose mientras observaba cómo yo ahora me encontraba con los brazos cruzados a cierta distancia de ella.

Con una sonrisa, me encogí de hombros mientras colocaba mi pulgar contra mi pecho. "Es una de las habilidades de mi semblante. Lo llamo "Chakra", ¿te gustó, _Princesa_?"

Weiss soltó un gruñido molesto y volvió a adoptar su posición de combate, con la espada elevada delante de ella en una forma elegante. Sin mediar palabra, la chica sacó de una pequeña bolsa en su cinturón un cristal rojo y lo colocó en alguna parte del mango de su espada, lo cual provocó que la hoja se encendiera en una llamarada roja. A diferencia de las primeras veces, la chica usó su mano libre para crear una especie de sellos blancos que aparecieron en forma circular debajo de ella. El círculo se elevó repentinamente en el aire e impulsó a Weiss a una velocidad casi similar a la que me brindaba mi semblante — esta vez, y a pesar de que no tuve problemas para esquivar el ataque a tiempo, pude sentir como el poder de la espada modificada casi rozaba mi mejilla.

 _'Tch. Ese cristal debe haber incrementado la zona de impacto de su espada_ ', pensé, rodando hacia un costado para evadir un impacto de mi oponente que dio de lleno en el suelo. _'Aunque me sorprende que haya utilizado su semblante para impulsarse a tal velocidad. ¿Qué otros usos tendrá?'_

* * *

(P.O.V Arturia)

* * *

Observé en completa intranquilidad cómo Naruto, mi amado hermano mayor, esquivaba los ataques de esa chica tan maleducada. Aunque si bien era cierto que parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, esa tal Weiss ya me había demostrado que incluso alguien como ella podía hacerle frente a mi hermano — sin un arma, lo único que él podía hacer era esquivar los golpes y después contraatacar con un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo en lo que Naruto también era bastante hábil.

El corazón me dio un vuelco al percatarme de un detalle minúsculo, pero de gran importancia a la vez: Él no estaba devolviendo los ataques.

 _'¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la ataca?'_ , pensé, llevándome una mano al pecho mientras continuaba la pelea. Era evidente que, en cuanto mi hermano comenzase a contraatacar, su oponente caería rápidamente. Pero, por algún motivo, no lo estaba haciendo. Como si esperase el momento adecuado...

"Tu hijo es rápido Arturo. Pero me temo que sin un arma no durará mucho tiempo."

Escuché cómo el señor Schnee se dirigía a papá en medio del fragor de la batalla. Su tono, si bien tranquilo como siempre, tenía un deje de orgullo por su hija, algo que mi padre no parecía compartir por Naruto en aquel momento. Con una rápida mirada, pude notar como su rostro se crispaba en preocupación por primera vez en mucho tiempo. "Grr, ¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Usa el estilo que te enseñé! ¡No, no sólo esquives! ¡Contraataca!"

Pero sin importar cuanto gritase papá, mi hermano no lo escuchaba. Una sonrisa, ahora presente sobre sus labios, fue toda la respuesta que obtuvimos.

"¿Pero qué significa esto? ¿Por qué está sonriendo?"

Papá pareció recuperar la confianza, y pronto él también esbozó una enorme sonrisa. "¡Sigue así hijo, no te detengas! ¡Ya casi la tienes!"

Y entonces, tanto Walter como yo lo entendimos: Naruto no quería causarle daño a su oponente. Sólo estaba esperando que se agotara a sí misma.

* * *

(P.O.V Normal)

* * *

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Por qué... ¿¡Por qué no me atacas!?"

Naruto se adelantó sorpresivamente sobre la figura de Weiss, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie debido al cansancio, y usó su pierna derecha para desestabilizar su postura, provocando que la chica cayera de espalda contra el frío suelo del salón. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, el chico le arrebató la espada de su mano y la colocó contra la garganta de su oponente.

"Yo... gané."

La chica continuó jadeando en cansancio para luego cerrar los ojos en señal de derrota. Naruto, por otro lado, desactivó su "Chakra" y también comenzó a jadear, ligeramente extenuado por la utilización de su semblante. "Parece... que aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para convertirme en Cazadora. Soy un fracaso."

"Nunca."

"¿Qué?"

Weiss abrió los ojos para de inmediato ruborizarse profundamente debido a la gran cercanía del rostro del rubio con el de ella. La espada, ya no más sobre su cuello, ahora yacía a varios metros de ambos. "Nunca... vuelvas a decir eso. Incluso si todos a tu alrededor te dicen lo contrario, yo he visto suficiente como para darme cuenta que, en el futuro, serás más fuerte de lo que te puedas imaginar."

En un parpadeo, el rubio se alejó de su derrotado oponente y le extendió rápidamente una mano en su dirección, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Aceptándola con algo de desdén, Weiss volvió a encontrarse cara a cara con Naruto, quien ahora le dirigía una sonrisa amable. "¿Por qué...?", la chica se detuvo por un momento, desviando la mirada sin poder eliminar el rubor que aún permanecía sobre sus mejillas. "¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Después de que dudé de ti e incluso te ataqué, lo menos que merezco es tu compasión."

 _'No Weiss, eso no es compasión'_ , pensó Walter, mientras se mantenía a cierta distancia de ambos. _'Eso es ser buen vencedor.'_

A un costado, Arturia no pudo soportarlo más e intentó correr hacia su hermano mayor, sólo para ser detenida en seco por la mano de su padre en su hombro. "¿Papá?"

El hombre sacudió la cabeza hacia los costados. "Es conveniente que nos mantengamos al margen por ahora."

Más allá, en el centro del salón, Naruto cambió su sonrisa por una más melancólica y triste, algo que sorprendió enormemente a la confundida chica. "Me recuerdas a un personaje de un libro de historias que mamá solía leerme", dijo el rubio en un tono más bajo para evitar que los demás, excepto Weiss, pudieran oírlo. "Él era como tu. Tendía a subestimar a los demás y se creía más fuerte que todos sus compañeros. Su familia había sido asesinada por su hermano mayor cuando él tenía 5 años, y lo único que lo motivaba a seguir adelante era su deseo de venganza."

Weiss permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba la historia, algo afectada por la expresión dolida en el rostro del misterioso rubio que aún se mantenía delante de ella. "¿Qué pasó luego?"

"Este chico traicionó a su propia tribu para partir en busca de poder y nunca volvió a ser el mismo, aún luego de conseguir su venganza al matar a su hermano. Sus compañeros lo buscaron durante años hasta que un día, él y su mejor amigo se enfrentaron en una batalla final. De más está decir que ni siquiera su odio fue suficiente como para vencer a su rival, aquel que lo había tratado de rescatar desde que se marchó."

"E-Eso es tan trágico", susurró Weiss, desviando la mirada.

Naruto recuperó su sonrisa al ver la tristeza en la chica y le colocó una mano en el hombro, provocando que la misma regresara lentamente su mirada hasta encontrarla con la del rubio. "¡Sí bueno, pero no te preocupes por eso Weiss! Ahora que somos amigos, no voy a dejar que algo como eso te ocurra a ti. ¡Dalo por hecho!"

A la Schnee le fue difícil identificar la causa del repentino calor que apareció en su estómago al ver aquella sonrisa y oír tales palabras, así como también el rubor que se extendió sobre sus mejillas. Si bien no lo entendería hasta años después, en aquel momento no pudo impedir que inundaran sus sentidos como una poderosa llamarada de fuego. "¿A-Amigos?"

"Uh-huh. A no ser que no quieras..."

"¡NO!", un sonrojo aún más fuerte que el anterior ocupó su rostro al percatarse de la forma en la que había negado sus palabras. "Q-Quiero decir, me gustaría mucho ser tu amiga... ¿Naruto?."

El rubio esbozó una enorme sonrisa y asintió, usando una mano para acariciar suavemente la cabeza de una muy apenada Weiss.

* * *

Mientras se alejaban del edificio, Naruto y Arturia agitaron sus manos en dirección de una sonriente peliblanca, quien devolvía el saludo alegremente. Apenas se alejaron, Arturo se volvió hacia su hijo. "Estoy orgulloso de cómo manejaste la situación, Naruto. Serás un gran cazador algún día."

Para su sorpresa, el rubio, quien ahora sostenía la mano de su hermana como de costumbre, simplemente sacudió la cabeza. "No. Aún me falta mucho entrenamiento."

"¿A qué te refieres, hermano? ¡Estuviste genial en la pelea contra—!"

"Eso fue gracias a qué usé mi semblante para incrementar mi velocidad", interrumpió el chico, sorprendiendo a ambos. "La mayor parte del tiempo, ella peleó haciendo uso de su propia velocidad. Está claro que he estado perdiendo el tiempo hasta ahora. Necesito entrenar muy duro si quiero ser capaz de pelear sin la necesidad de usar mi semblante."

Tanto su padre como su hermana cayeron en un silencio reflexivo al oír aquello. Arturia, por un lado, pensaba en la chance de poder entrenar más duramente a partir de aquel momento, lo cual supondría un gran beneficio para ambos hermanos. El hombre, por otro lado, se debatía internamente la posibilidad de que ambos estuviesen listos para los "ejercicios avanzados" que él mismo había ideado meses atrás para cuando llegase el momento.

"Por otro lado, me gustaría saber por qué nos llevaste a la sede Schnee, papá. Dudo que fuese para conocer al dueño..."

Mientras Arturia giraba la mirada en dirección de su padre, también confundida, Arturo exhaló un suspiro desganado. "No, tienes razón. Hay una razón detrás de eso", admitió el hombre, mientras los tres continuaban caminando por la ciudad. "Hace tiempo que Walt y yo planificamos este encuentro, es decir, tu encuentro con Weiss Schnee."

"Déjame adivinar, querían probarnos a ambos en un combate para evaluar nuestras habilidades, anticipando que el temperamento de Weiss provocaría un ataque sobre mí."

"B-Bueno, sí. Pero no creímos que fuese a atacarte así como así. Incluso Walt estaba dispuesto a interceder para que comenzara la batalla de forma discreta...", comentó Arturo, bastante shockeado con las habilidades de deducción de su hijo. "Debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante que todo se desatara tan repentinamente. Sin embargo, tanto él como yo estamos más que satisfechos con el resultado. Ahora por fin me doy cuenta de que he sido un necio."

"..."

Arturia se giró hacia su hermano al ver cómo el mismo se había detenido en seco por las palabras de su padre. Con una ceja elevada en ligero desdén, Naruto se mantuvo en silencio mientras el hombre también detenía su avance. "He decidido llevar tu entrenamiento y el de tu hermana al siguiente nivel."

* * *

[Ending: Naruto ending 15 /"Scenario" de Saboten]

* * *

Phew! Eso fue largo, y sin dudas difícil de escribir. Estoy más o menos satisfecho con este capi, pero lo creí necesario para desarrollar la parte de lo que Naruto hizo durante sus primeros años de edad. Sin duda, eso le concierne bastante a la historia o eso creo yo xD.

Arturia Pendragón, por si no lo sabían, es Saber de Fate Stay Night y Fate Zero. Creí adecuado incluirla porque sus habilidades pueden ser muy útiles más adelante, además tengo planes para ella jeje.

En cuanto a Weiss, bueno, decidí establecer su encuentro con nuestro héroe por mera coincidencia. Ya de antemano había planeado que tanto Ginebra como Arturo iban a vivir en Atlas, por una de las razones que voy a dar en el siguiente capítulo jeje.

Por último, voy a estar usando el P.O.V (Punto de vista en primera persona) bastante seguido para Naruto, aunque también puede que cambie a otros personajes como lo hice con Arturia más arriba.

Como siempre, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas (constructivas, por favor xd)

Se despide atentamente:

Gideon Wyeth.


End file.
